Carpe Diem
by Ilse'sPurpleSummer
Summary: Take Neil and Todd, place them in the modern era. Add Neil's twin sister, an indie band frontwoman. Non-slash. Possibly Todd/OC. So nervous about posting this, so please give it a chance!


Ok. I wasn't totally sure I was gonna post this. It was pretty much me just messing around. But I'm actually kind of proud of it. Before anyone asks, my OFC is not based on me- I have brown hair, brown eyes, and I'm no indie band frontwoman. The character is actually based on the character Sa5m from the movie _Bandslam. _What I've basically done here is taken the characters from DPS and placed them in the modern era. I've given Neil a twin sister. I started writing this at like 2am one morning and it took me a month to get it right. It's meant to be multi-chapter.

Sorry for the long-winded explanation! Without further ado, I give you- Carpe Diem!

Todd was laying on his bed when his roommate Neil burst into their room, pulled down a bag, and began throwing clothes haphazardly into it. Todd rolled his eyes at his best friends typical behavior.

Todd and Neil had been roommates since Todd's first year at Whelton Academy School for Boys. They had quickly become best friends, sharing everything. Todd had told Neil all about his overbearing parents and their hopes for him, so different from his own, and Neil had told him about his twin sister, who was living her own life without interference from their parents.

The story of Neil's sister had fascinated Todd from the very beginning. Their parents had wanted her to go to a girl's finishing school, be presented in New York Society, and marry a millionaire. But Neil had told him that his sister hadn't wanted that. She wanted to be a musician. So she'd moved to Lodi, New Jersey, with her band. According to Neil, they were a pretty big hit on the indie music circuit. Todd had never met her, but he had always felt a certain connection to her- he knew what it was like to want something more than what your parents offered.

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" Neil asked him as he threw some shoes on top of his bag. Todd shrugged.

"I dunno... hang out with Pitts and Meeks at the cave probably," he said. Neil grunted as he zipped his overstuffed bag.

"WRONG!" he exclaimed. "My sister has a big show this weekend and you're coming with me," he informed Todd, who sat up, suddenly feeling excited that had something to DO that weekend. And that something involved meeting the girl he could admit he had a tiny crush on.

"Yeah, OK," he said, grinning.

"Start packing, dipshit," Neil said affectionately. "Oh, and don't think I don't know about your cute little crush on my sister," he warned. Todd blushed a little. "I never mentioned that she lives with her boyfriend," Neil continued. Todd's heart fell a little. He was a romantic at heart, and part of him thought that he and Neil's sister would get swept away in each other, that two artistic souls would find each other in perfect harmony.

"Where is she playing?" he asked, to distract himself. Neil grinned and flopped down on his bed.

"I dunno, some rooftop of a building in Brooklyn," he said. Todd paused.

"Then why is it so huge?" he asked. Neil sat up.

"Because a guy from Matador Records, aka the biggest Indie label in New York, is gonna be there to check her band out," he said, his eyes gleaming. "This might be her big break." Todd rolled off the bed and threw his favorite shirt into his overnight bag along with some clean jeans and his favorite sneakers. Then he followed Neil out to the bus that would take them to the train.

Three hours later, they were walking down the street towards the brick building Neil's sister lived in. When they arrived, Neil knocked on the door and it was flung open almost immediately and Neil was attacked by what looked like a red and black tornado.

"NEIL!" a girl's voice shrieked and Neil almost fell over. He hugged the girl back tightly.

"Hey sis!" he exclaimed. The girl pulled back and Todd's breath caught in his throat.

She was BEAUTIFUL. The kind of beautiful that belonged in fashion magazines. Gray eyes, black hair, perfect complexion, plump, sensual lips. Which were currently curved into a smile at the sight of her brother. Neil stepped back to make introductions.

"Todd, this is my sister Nola. Nola, this is Todd, my roommate." Nola smiled and hugged him too, nearly knocking the breath out of him at the contact.

"Nice to finally meet you," she said with a grin. "Come in." Neil and Todd followed her.

"So where's Craig?" Neil asked. "Her boyfriend," he said in answer to Todd's questioning look.

"I broke up with him," Nola called over her shoulder. Todd felt his heart speed up at her answer.

"Why?" Neil asked. "I thought you loooved him." Nola rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, he loved his cocaine more than he loved me, apparently," she said. Neil was silent for a moment.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Nola grinned.

"I'm not." she said cheerily. "He was a bad loser anyway." She opened the door to a room lined with posters and memorabilia.

"Here we are," she announced. Todd glanced around. The room was very neat, sheet music stacked in piles and makeup in drawers and clothes hung and folded. A guitar was laying on the bed. Neil flopped down onto the bed and picked up the guitar, randomly strumming a few chords.

"Neil, I just tuned that," Nola sighed. Neil just grinned and continued strumming. Nola rolled her eyes.

"So, Todd," she began. "How do you put up with him every day?" Todd grinned.

"He's not so bad once you get used to him," he sad.

"Thanks Todd," Neil mumbled from the bed. Nola rolled her eyes and grabbed some clothes off a pile.

"I need to get ready, the show's in three hours, we need to get to the train in one," she said, then strolled towards the bathroom. As the door closed, Neil sat up and glanced over at Todd.

"So?" he said. Todd shook his head slowly.

"Your sister... is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said quietly. Neil laughed. Todd groaned,

"I have no chance in hell with her," he said sadly. Neil shrugged.

"I dunno. I think she likes you, at least as a human," he teased.

"Gee, thanks," Todd said sarcastically.

15 minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Nola stepped out. If Todd had thought she was beautiful before, then there weren't words to describe what she was now. She wore a short purple tank dress, fishnet stockings, and black boots that went up to her knees. Her eyes were covered in dark gray shadow and lined in black, and her lips were painted bright red.

"You bums ready to go?" she said with a grin. Neil rolled off the bed and stood up, stretching out. Todd stood up too.

"How are we getting there?" he asked. Nola started towards the door.

"The bus, duh," she said with a grin. Neil and Todd glanced at each other, then followed her out the door.


End file.
